The present invention relates to an improvement of a device for always making uniform a clutch clearance of a hydraulic clutch employed, for example, in vehicles.
FIG. 1 is a layout drawing showing a position to which this invention is applied, and the clutch clearance uniforming device according to this invention is assembled in a slave cylinder 1. 2 is a pipe connecting the slave cylinder 1 and a master cylinder 3. A piston 4 in the master cylinder 3 is interconnected through a rod 5 and a pin 6 to a clutch pedal 7, and the pedal 7 is supported by a vehicle body through a pin 8 freely rotatably. 9 is a boot equipped to the slave cylinder 1. 28 is a second release rod, 13 is a release york supported by a fixed supporting point 12. The second release rod 28 interconnects the slave cylinder 1 to the release york 13. A clutch thrust bearing 14 is rotatably connected through a pin to the tip end of the release york 13, and faces to a release lever 15 with a clutch clearance l.sub.1 kept therebetween at the time of normal clutch engagement. The number 16 indicates a return spring.
In a conventional hydraulically-operated type clutch which does not incorporate a clutch clearance uniforming device, there are disadvantages not only that the release lever 15 inclines as a clutch facing (not shown) is worn out at the time of clutch engagement and the clutch clearance l.sub.1 gradually decreases to change operation feeling of the pedal 7 at the time of disengaging the clutch, but that slipping of the clutch and worn out of the thrust bearing etc. occur.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned disadventages, the applicant of this invention already proposed the clutch clearance uniforming device as shown in FIG. 2 (Utility model publication 52-14827). In the clutch clearance uniforming device shown in FIG. 2, however, there was the possibility that lock balls 20 for integrating a sleeve 17, push bar 18, and push rod 19 incorporated in a slave cylinder 1' and working cooperatively each other slipped out of the sleeve 17 due to an axial over-stroke of the push rod 19 produced at the time of clutch operation to cause disassembly and disordered function of said clearance uniforming device. Further, the clearance may disperse due to loosening of a holder plate 22 which was held by a boot.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a highly reliable construction which can be attached to a slave cylinder of any kind of vehicles, produces a correct clearance, and securely prevents disassembling and other troubles during operation.
The essence of the invention is to provide a stopper for preventing a lock ball from slipping out of a sleeve, and to provide a spring for holding a position of a holder plate.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.